Percy and Annabeth: One Love, One Life
by LightningStalker
Summary: This is a percabeth story inspired by my all time favourite author, dancechick307. One-shots, of course


**LOL Hi guys here is my first percabeth story! Take it easy on me, won't you? I know you will :)**

**Chapter 1: Made for Each other**

Percy sighed and put his hands in his pockets, just wishing they could GO HOME ALREADY! He had been standing in Wal-Mart for at least a half-hour, while Sally

Jackson tried to find the chocolate chip muffins. Not like he didn't like muffins or anything like that. Annabeth. Soon he would be going to pick up Annabeth from

her apartment, and take her to a restaurant.

Percy sighed again, and fixed his sea-green eyes to a new video game. He snorted, looking at the price: 40$. _Forty_! Forty stupid dollars for a video game!

"Percy! Come on! Let's go or you'll be late!" Percy's mom called. He slowly sauntered out of the door, and started walking home. Every time he saw a blonde-

haired girl he felt nervous, but why? It's not like it wasn't their first date or anything. Percy was so wrapped up in thought he didn't see the lamppost Next

thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor,

seeing stars. He was slowly hauled to his feet by somebody but he could tell straight away it wasn't his mom. Where the person was touching sent a feeling of

warmth and comfort, and only Annabeth could do that, considering they're made for each other, after all. A laugh filled his ears. warm and kind.

"Watch where your going, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said with a grin on her face. Percy gave in and smiled back, leaning over and gently kissing her on the

cheek. She blushed and giggled.

"Thanks, Wise Girl." Little did they know, Sally was watching them, a couple streets away. A smile crept on her face, the sight of her son so happy with his new

girlfriend. Percy was a brisk walker, so naturally got home before his mom. As Sally opened the door to the apartment, Percy was getting changed. Every now

and then he would mutter Greek curses, which made no sense to Sally, who couldn't speak Greek. There was a few bumps and thuds, and finally he came

down. He didn't look half bad, a grey jumper, a black Superdry top, and some jeans. He had, as always though, made no attempt to fix his hair. Percy said

goodbye and when he'd be back, etc. Then, stepped out into the dusk. He walked along the pavement occasionally having an argument with a rude jogger

who cut him off. Finally, he got to Annabeth's apartment. He walked up the long flight of stairs, to room 172. He knocked the door three times, then stepped

back. As Annabeth opened the door, he gasped. She was beautiful, wearing a converse top and jumper, jeans and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Percy was speechless, but responded by pulling Annabeth into a long, passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, Percy took Annabeth's

hand and led her out of her apartment and to the restaurant. They sat down as the waiter came over to take their order. They both ordered the same thing,

Pizza and chips with Coke. They laughed and talked as they ate, and in Percy's case muttering rude remarks about people walking in, making Annabeth laugh

countless times.

They, or Percy, paid the bill and left the restaurant making their way back to Annabeth's apartment, hand in hand. Percy couldn't help but think how beautiful

Annabeth's grey eyes were in the moonlight, whereas Annabeth loved the way Percy's eyes glowed in the night. As they reached Annabeth's apartment, Percy

yet again pulled her into a kiss, much longer than the last. As he watched Annabeth disappear into the apartment, Percy couldn't help but wonder how he

made it this far.

He remembered back in his first year at camp, how Annabeth had hated him, then to Mt. Saint Helens where they shared their first kiss. Then back to the

pavilion that night on his sixteenth birthday, where things had all seemed to come together. They were made for each other, after all.

**Do you like it? Please let me know and don't forget to review!**


End file.
